villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scroop
Scroop is the secondary antagonist in the 2002 Disney film, Treasure Planet. Scroop is a crab/spider-like extraterrestrial who was a crew member of Long John Silver (who was the main antagonist, since he is the mastermind of a mutiny and discovery of a giant planet of treasure, but later reforms due to his attachment with the protagonist Jim Hawkins). He is voiced by Michael Wincott, who also portrays Top Dollar and Philo Gant. Biography ''Treasure Planet'' Scroop was one of the many space pirates of Long John Silver's crew hired by Dr. Delbert Doppler on a mission to find the treasure of Captain Nathaniel Flint hiding on Treasure Planet. Scroop made his first appearance when he caught Jim Hawkins eavesdropping on three of Silver's crew planning a mutiny. Scroop crawled down from one of the 'RLS Legacy's masts and told Jim "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business". When Jim calls him "bright eyes", Scroop grabs him by the throat and tells him "Maybe your ears don't work so well". When Jim says "Too bad my nose works just fine", Scroop raises his grip as the rest of Silver's crew come to watch. One of the crew members named Krailoni encourages a brawl between Scroop and Jim. However, when Captain Amelia's right hand man, Mr. Arrow, arrives, it forces them to stop. Arrow later harasses Scroop for threatening Jim and Silver aims his cyborg eye on him. When Arrow leaves, Scroop has an angry look on his face. Scroop later appears when the RLS Legacy enters a black hole and appears helping Mr. Arrow tie the lifelines so that the crew members do not float away into space. Scroop later cuts Arrow's lifeline and sends him into the black hole. Scroop took Arrow's hat and reported his loss to Captain Amelia and framed Jim Hawkins for his death by removing Arrow's entire lifeline to make it seem as if Jim forgot to tie up Arrow's lifeline. Amelia and the rest of the crew blame Jim for Arrow's death. But, when Silver and his sidekick Morph notice Scroop's evil smile, Silver figures that it must have been him who cut Arrow's lifeline. Scroop later on appears spying on Silver and Jim as Silver tries to tell Jim that Arrow's death was not his fault. Hence, Scroop learns Silver has a weakness for Jim. Later, inside the ship, Scroop appears with Silver who grabs him by the throat, threatens to make Scroop join Arrow if he ever pulls another stunt like that again, and throws him into a barrel of purps. Scroop then graps a purp with one of his claws and starts to harass Silver about his weakness for Jim Hawkins in front of the rest of his crew. Silver then tells his crew that he was pretending to like Jim to save himself from Scroop's wrath, unaware that Jim was hiding in the purp barrel at the time. When the crew finally arrived at Treasure Planet after their semi-successful mutiny, Scroop stayed behind on the ship. When he caught Jim, the robot B.E.N., and Morph sneaking on board the ship to try and disable the ship's laser cannon, Scroop begins to chase Jim while B.E.N. tries to disable the laser cannon. Morph turns himself into a pie and throws himself at Scroop's face, but Scroop throws Morph into the ship's pipes. Jim hides behind a corner and points a gun at Scroop which forces him to stop. But, when B.E.N. accidentally disconnects the ship's lights, Scroop takes advantage of this and hides on the ceiling ready to attack Jim. However, when Morph comes out of one of the pipes, turns himself into a glove and pokes Scroop in the eyes which forces him to grunt, Jim notices Scroop and Scroop punches Jim to the floor which causes Jim to lose grip of his gun. The two start a physical fight until B.E.N. accidentally deactivates the ship's artificial gravity which causes both Scroop and Jim to float through the ceiling and onto one of the ship's masts. Jim then grabs onto the flag and loses his gun as Scroop climbs to the rope which the flag is tied to. When Scroop reaches the top, he begins to cut the rope, planning on sending Jim into space like Mr. Arrow, and says "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow for me". Jim tricks Scroop to lunging at him and yells "Tell him yourself!". Scroop lunges at Jim which causes him to become tangled in the flag which rips off of the rope. When Scroop notices that he is floating upwards in space, he yells in horror and floats off into space while still tangled in the flag. Videos Treasure Planet Scroop's death Gallery Scroop-2.png Scroop.png Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-3000.jpg|Scroop's first appearance 151742 large.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-3352.jpg|Jim's first encounter with Scroop Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-3022.jpg|Scroop's evil glare Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-3036.jpg 151728 large.jpg Lwdfgh.png Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-4782.jpg|Scroop, Krailoni, Hedley and Torrance angry Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps com-5050.jpg|Scroop with Mr. Arrow's hat Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-4650.jpg Abuse-scroop.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-5227.jpg|Scroop, with his former boss Silver Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-5339.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-7295.jpg|"Cabin boy." treasure4.jpg|Scroop facing Jim Scroop's evil grin.png|Scroop about to cut jim's lifeline Scroop A.png|Scroop is the scartiest disney villain! 640px-Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop's death Trivia *He was voiced by Michael Wincott. *Scroop's death is ironically similar to that of Mr. Arrow's. *Scroop is similar to Saddam Hussein from South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut: **Both are of non-human origin. **Both are thin and scary. **Both are ambitious, calculating, funny, arrogant jealous, ruthless, murderous, greedy, power-hungry, and evil. **Both serve as loyal, yet quite resentful, subordinates to their big and powerful leaders (Silver and Satan). **Both wish to claim authority over their groups (Saddam wanting to be Satan’s attaché of Hell, and Scroop wanting to take leadership over Silver’s pirate crew). **Both wish to kill the main protagonists (Jim and The Four Boys) along with their friends. Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil